My True Feelings
by TheIvoryPegasus
Summary: One-Shot. Pearlshipping. Ash is having some trouble sleeping and decides to go for a walk, when thoughts and feelings for his long-time friend, Dawn begin to emerge. Ash's POV.


**A/N:** Due to a couple reviews asking how old Ash and Dawn are, I felt I should include their ages here in case anybody else was wondering the same thing. Basically, Ash is fourteen and Dawn is around twelve. Probably should've mentioned this in the story... =p

* * *

I opened my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night, being greeted, as all the other times, by darkness. The loud, irritating sound of Brock's snoring was heard almost immediately, accompanied by some occasional mumbles into his pillow. I looked down at the clock on the night stand below my bunk; I let out an inward groan. It was only twelve am. Why did I continuously wake up at this time?

I sat up silently in bed, looking around the room to see Dawn sleeping soundly in her bunk across the room. My eyes rested on her, taking in the sweet innocence displayed as she slept peacefully. Moonlight spilled in through the window to my left, lighting up her beautiful facial features. It wasn't until she turned over toward the wall that I realized I had been staring at her.

Shifting my gaze toward the window, I surveyed my outer surroundings. A large, grassy field stretched out as far as I could see, with a small pond residing a ways away. The pale light of the moon shone down on the dark waters, giving them a small shimmer as what appeared to be a breeze blew through.

Deciding that I might need a little fresh air, I silently slipped out from under the blankets, making sure not to disturb Pikachu, curled up in a ball on the other side of the bunk, as I climbed down the ladder. Using the dim light from the moon to see, I found my shoes and quietly slipped them on, turning soon after to exit the room, silently closing the door behind me

Turning down the hall, I carefully picked my way down the stairs, soon after coming into the darkened lobby of the Pokémon Center. A bit of moonlight shone down on the transparent doors of the Center, telling me where the exit was.

Glancing back at the staircase for no apparent reason, I exited the Center, being greeted outside by a gentle breeze. Spotting the path to the pond I had seen earlier, I headed down it, the gravel under my feet crunching quietly as I proceeded further down the path.

My eyes dropped to the ground as I let my mind unleash the thoughts that had been running through it for quite a while now. Thoughts about her, the younger sapphire-eyed girl that had come into my life and changed me forever.

But what exactly were these thoughts, and why couldn't I discard them? It didn't make any sense. When I'd tried talking to anyone else about my feelings, they'd told me that it was just a crush that it'd pass. But what if it didn't? What was I supposed to do? This felt like so much more than a crush. It felt like...love. But, what exactly was love? And, how was I supposed to know if I was feeling it or not?

I recalled all of my times with Misty, from back in Kanto or Johto. Many people had pointed out, rather mockingly, that she and I made a great 'item'. Thinking back, I realized I never had felt anything like this for her. Sure, I loved her, but more in a sisterly way. I'd never even considered the possibility of us as a couple.

But, with Dawn, it was just...different. Unlike with Misty, I'd thought many times about Dawn and I being a couple, even dreamt about it a couple of times. If that was so, how come everyone was telling me it was just a crush? That Misty and I belonged together? It just didn't make any sense… None of it did…

I'd tried before to talk to Dawn about this, but never could get it out. Even if I did finally figure out my feelings, what about hers? Did she know how I felt? Did she love me back? And what about Kenny? She seemed pretty fond of him...

By now, I had reached the pond, whose dark waters, blackened by the night, looked ready to swallow me whole. With a sigh, I approached a nearby log placed near the edge of the water, resting my chin on my hand. This was all just too confusing, too discouraging. There were all these mixed feelings I had for her, and yet all of these obstacles in the way of my telling her how I felt. It was impossible...

Propping my other arm up on my knee, I put my head in my hands, my fingers raking up into my hair in frustration. "Ash?"

I jerked my head up as an all-too-familiar female voice sounded behind me. Turning around, I spotted Dawn, dressed in her usual night clothes, standing behind me, sleepily rubbing an eye. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"Just...thinking," I responded, turning back around to look out into the pond, "You?"

"Same, I guess…"

There was a slightly awkward silence before she questioned, "So, what'cha thinking about? Your next gym battle?"

"Not exactly," I answered, glancing back at her as I heard a rustling sound occurring from the direction, "More along the line of...people."

"People?" she repeated, a curious tone to her voice. I jumped somewhat as she was suddenly beside me, sitting down carefully before looking my way, "What to do you mean?"

"Well…" I didn't really know how to tell her. What if she thought I was stupid? Or laughed at me? Or worse, didn't like me back? Despite all this, though, I continued slowly, picking my words carefully, "There's this...person, a girl, that I sort of like, but I don't know how to tell her…"

"Hmm," she looked out at the pond, the look on her face revealing the fact that she was thinking, "Do I know this girl?"

"Kinda," I answered, looking down at my hands.

"Huh. Well, have you tried talking to her?"

"No," I replied, discouragement in my voice, "I'm kind of afraid that she'll think I'm stupid, or…"

"Won't feel the same?" Dawn finished for me, looking away suddenly as I turned to look at her in question.

"Yeah," I muttered, looking back down at my hands, "That's it…"

"Is it Misty?" This sudden question caused me to look up at her confusedly. Even she thought it was her.

"No," I answered, somewhat hotly, "It's not Misty."

"Oh…" Dawn looked down at the ground, furrowing her brow in what seemed to be concentration. "But, if it's not Misty, then how do I know her?"

"Trust me, you do…" I muttered, keeping my eyes glued to the ground.

It was silent for a moment before I heard her say my name, barely above a whisper, "Ash?"

"Yeah?" I looked up to meet her eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes that never ceased to captivate me whenever I looked into them.

"Is it...me?"

My heart skipped a beat. She finally knew. She'd finally figured it out.

I looked down at the ground, a blush of embarrassment creeping onto my cheeks. "Yes…"

That felt as if all I'd be able to say, but despite what I wanted to do, I told her, softly, "I love you, Dawn. I always have. But, I can understand if you don't-"

I was suddenly cut off by an unexpected high pitched squeal, following by her arms wrapping around me tightly, pulling me into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh my Gosh, Ash, I love you too!" she squealed in my ear before pulling away, laughing slightly at my bewildered face before continuing rapidly, "I have for a while now, but I didn't know if you felt the same way. Now I know you do, and I love you too!" She then pulled me back in for another tight embrace. I was still a little caught off guard by her reactions, but what could you expect from a younger girl?

I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her back just as tightly. Part of me couldn't believe it. What I had dreamed about, what I had hoped for so long had finally come true. She loved me back.

I felt her grip loosening, and pulled back a bit, looking her in the eyes. There was another moment of silence before I leaned in slowly, gently pressing my lips against hers. As I had anticipated, she returned the kiss, her grip around my neck tightening, pulling me in closer as I tightened my grip around her as well; allowing the kiss to grow more passionate.

I know neither one of us wanted to pull away, but eventually I needed air, and was forced to. We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before finally releasing each other, me being the first to rise to my feet.

"Well, I guess we'd better head on back to the Center, huh? It's probably near two o' clock by now…"

"Yeah," she answered, rising to her feet as well.

"How are we supposed to tell Brock about this?" I questioned as we headed back down the gravel path to the Center, fingers entwined.

"I dunno," she responded, beginning to swing our arms back and forth, "But I can't wait to see the look on his face when we do!"

I laughed, "Yeah that oughta be interesting."


End file.
